En apenas cien palabras
by amadeusdark
Summary: Colección de relatos inspirados en my little pony Freinship is magic que no superan las cien palabras, Tematica diversa
1. Microrelato 1

¡Aquí os dejo el primero de mis microrelatos!

Pero antes dejadme aclarar unas cosas

La idea tras estos microrelatos, me viene del juego/concurso de SPANIARD HOOVES: Microrelatos en cadena, mejor dicho, de un error que cometí en ese juego, me explico

Se supone que para componer un nuevo microrelato, hay que usar la última frase del ganador de la ronda anterior, pero lamentablemente, me equivoque de frase y así nació el primero de esta serie de microrelatos.

Y ahora las reglas que me autoimpondré para crearlos

NO pondré los microrelatos creados para el juego de Spaniard Hooves

Los microrelatos podrán ser de cualquier tema INCLUYENDO AL FANDOM EN GENERAL Y EXCLUYENDO AL CLOPPING

Los microrelatos serán autoconclusivos y sin relación alguna con los anteriores o con mis otros fics, si llegara a hacer una "excepción que confirma la norma" lo avisaría antes del mismo

Los microrelatos tendrán un máximo de CIEN PALABRAS y un mínimo de NOVENTA Y OCHO PALABRAS

Acepto sugerencias para LA FRASE INICIAL, esta no debe superar las DIEZ PALABRAS y ha de tener como mínimo de TRES PALABRAS

En caso de no tener sugerencias, pasado una semana, usare la última frase del último microrelato que haya publicado

En caso de tener varias sugerencias, escogeré la que más me guste, así que da igual el orden en que me lleguen

Si se me descalificara algún microrelato del juego de Spaniard Hooves, lo publicaría aquí

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS

DISCLAIMER: My little pony Freindship is magic pertenece a Hasbro

* * *

**O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.**

* * *

**-En una esquina, te quedaras por mezquina**

**-No lo entiendo madre, ¿por qué es tan malo padre?**

**-Mi niña así no hables, debes decir palabras amables**

El padre todo comía y a su familia no atendía,

Cruel y malvado, a su esposa e hija trataba con desagrado

Madre e hija hambre tenían y así mucho estuvieron, puesto que al padre temían

Pero llego el día, en que la pequeña ya adulta se llenó de valentía

**-Ven conmigo madre, huyamos de padre**

**-La ley es cruel, por eso he de quedarme con él….huye mi Zecora, huye y vive cada hora**

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 99**

* * *

******O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.****O.o.**

* * *

Espero que haya gustado, no soy muy bueno con las rimas, pero aun asi quise intentar algo con Zecora, su peculiar forma de hablar y su pasado

¡ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEWS! ^_^


	2. Microrelato 2

**-Te quiero, Fluttershy….no, no…**  
Discord paseaba ante la casa de Fluttershy, quería decirle que la amaba y por eso ensayaba  
**-Te amo Fluttershy….sí, ¡así mejor!..., que nervios mejor pensar en otra cosa…**  
Pero Discord no dejaba de pensar en Fluttershy, así que empezó a pensar frases aleatoriamente para relajarse  
Te reto Fluttershy  
Tienes un grano Fluttershy

Estuvo así un rato, hasta que Fluttershy le vio y se acercó a saludarle, lamentablemente, esto le sobresalto y Discord acabo diciendo  
**-Tienes un consolador en el ano Fluttershy**  
Discord creyó morir en ese instante, entonces Fluttershy se ruborizo y dijo:  
**-¿Como…..lo supiste?**

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS 100**

* * *

Pues vaya, este microrelato me lo descalificaron del juego de Spaniard hooves, son muy estrictos con según qué temática, yo cree el microrelato pensando que estaría en el límite de lo permisible, pero al parecer los mods no pensaron igual

Bueno, no pasa nada, tal como dije, aquí dejo el microrelato que me descalificaron y no, no es clop, es simplemente algo de humor


	3. Microrelato 3

**-¿Como…..lo supiste?**

**-Elemental mi querida amiga, tienes restos de la tarta robada en tus labios y en tu crin, además de olerte el aliento a tarta de manzana…**

Pinkie se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que el Wonderbolt tenía razón, la habían cazado y se sentía avergonzada, no quería ser acusada de ladrona por la mitad de una suculenta y deliciosa tarta…entonces se percató de algo…

**-Y…. ¿cómo es que tú también tienes todo eso eh Soarin?**

Soarin nervioso contestó:

**-Haremos esto, si tú no has visto nada, yo no he visto nada ¿de acuerdo?**

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 98**

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Espero vuestas review!


	4. Microrelato 4

**-¿De acuerdo?**

**-¡De acuerdo! ¡Esta noche los ladrones se las verán con ambos!**

Por la noche, dos figuras con trajes negros entraron sigilosamente al local, no vienen juntas, pero por casualidades del destino, han llegado a la vez.

Ambas se encontraron en el interior y con una mirada acordaron repartirse el botín.

Entraron juntas a la cocina y… ¡UNA RED ANTI MAGIA LAS APRESÓ!

**-¿Creísteis que podríais robar más a los Cake? ¡Veamos quienes sois! ¡Querido quítales los pasamontañas!**

El pastelero les quitó los pasamontañas y se sorprendieron al reconocerlas.

¡Eran una princesa y la canguro de sus hijos!

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 99**

* * *

¿Quienes serán? o_O


	5. Microrelato 5

¡Eran una princesa y la canguro de sus hijos!

¿Cómo imaginar que tendrían ese tipo de relación? Los padres quedaron atónitos al descubrirlo… ¿Qué le dirían a sus gemelos? Ellos quieren con locura a su canguro, no sabían si contárselo. Finalmente decidieron hacerlo, ya que sería peor que se enteraran por otros medios.

-**Venid aquí chicos**- Dijo el padre

**-¿Que ocurre papi?**- Preguntó la potrilla

-**Quisiera contaros algo… sobre vuestra canguro…**

El potrillo le interrumpió y dijo

**-¿Es que Cadence es sobrina de la Princesa Celestia? Ya lo sabíamos papi…**

Entonces el padre sintiéndose un idiota exclamó

-**What the buck!?**

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 100**

* * *

Venga va, admitidlo, ¿cuantos de vosotros pensabais que estaba emparejando a Celestia o a Luna con Pinkie Pie?

Además en la serie se dice que Cadence fue canguro de Twilight, pero no dicen no lo hubiera sido también de algún otro potrillo o potrilla


	6. Microrelato 6

**-What the buck!? ¿Quién es ese Sleipnir? ¿Y que hace en el bosque Everfree?**

**-Rainbow, es alguien importante al que hemos de encontrar por encargo de la Princesa Celestia**

**-Ummm… no quisiera incordiar… pero… ¿Por qué es tan importante?**

**-El futuro de Equestria depende de ello Fluttershy**

**-In Sleipnir we trust**

**-¿Decías algo Pinkie? No te entendí…**

**-Tranquila A.J. los lectores del fic seguro que lo pillaron**

**- Eeeemmmm… vale. Twilight querida, deberías describirnos como es Sleipnir, así nos costara menos encontrarle…**

Twilight se paró en seco, palideció y miró a sus amigas

**-Se me olvido preguntárselo a la princesa**

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 100**

* * *

Ains Twily….esos despistes…

Lo cierto es que no sé qué relevancia dentro del fandom tiene Sleipnir, sé que es el caballo de Odín, que es hijo de Loki que se quedó preñado tras disfrazarse de yegua e irse con un semental para reparar el lio que el mismo formó y que casi acaba con la destrucción del Sol, la Luna y con Freya casada con un albañil que en realidad era un gigante disfrazado…

Lo se…LOL

Pero dentro del Fandom, solo he leído un pequeño oneshot protagonizado por el…

Por cierto, esta semana gané yo la ronda en Spaniard Hooves (¡YEEEAAH!), si queréis leer el relato (y de paso los demas), está en la página 57 del tema "Convocatoria "Micro-relatos en cadena""


	7. Microrelato 7

Se me olvidó preguntárselo a la princesa….

Años esperando… ¡Y SE ME OLVIDA!

Entonces…

**-Soldado, venga conmigo**

**-¡Sí, Princesa Celestia!**

La seguí hasta su habitación

**-Voy a bañarme, que nadie me moleste**

**- A sus órdenes**

Minutos después, me llamó y me presenté ante ella… estaba de pie en una bañera llena de leche de burra… esta resbalaba sensualmente por su cuerpo

**-Venga… aprovéchate… **

**-No podría hacer eso alteza…**

**-No seas tonto, estas deseándolo…**

**-Pero…**

**-Es una orden**

Me aproveché, no hizo falta preguntárselo…. Cogí dos magdalenas, las mojé en la leche y me las comí….

MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 100**

* * *

Pobre Celestia, le han dado plantón por un par de magdalenas mojadas en leche XD

Lo cierto es que se me ocurrió al acordarme de pura casualidad de un chiste similar que contaron hace años, pero los protagonistas eran Cleopatra y uno de sus esclavos… así que en parte, el microrelato es una ponificación del chiste. Digo en parte porque he añadido un par de cosas…


	8. Microrelato 8

¡MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

Gasté los ahorros de mi vida en ese viaje, todo, para conocer A LA DIOSA, la creadora de la chispa que más tarde sería Equestria y todo lo que representa.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino, había mucha gente, no pasaba nada, esperé años, podía esperar unas horas más.

Y por fin tras esperar varias horas, me tocó y mientras le pedía un autógrafo, le dije:

**-Es un honor conocerla Sra. Zacherle**

**-Sorry darling, but… i don't understand you…**

**-… No entendí nada**

Debería haber mejorado mi ingles antes de haber hecho el viaje…

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 99**

* * *

En esta ocasión, con el microrelato quise hacer una reivindicación…

Que sí, que Lauren Faust es la que dio vida a la generación actual de MLP y que probablemente, jamás nos hubiéramos molestado en ver la serie de no ser por su buen hacer… Pero antes de todo eso, hubo una chispa que lo inicio todo, antes incluso que la G1, esa chispa se llamaba "My Pretty Pony" y fue creada por Bonnie Zacherle.

Si Bonnie Zacherle no hubiera creado el juguete "My Pretty Pony", Hasbro jamás lo hubiera comprado… y si no lo hubiera comprado, no lo hubiera cambiado el nombre a MY LITTLE PONY, ni hubiéramos tenido la primera de las series de TV ni sus siguientes encarnaciones. Y si no se hubieran hecho esas series, Lauren Faust no hubiera ideado Freindship is Magic

Bonnie Zacherle es "la diosa" que creo la chispa que con el tiempo dio a luz todo lo que MLP ha traído consigo sobretodo en esta cuarta generación que todos adoramos.

Y es por eso, que hay que darle el debido reconocimiento.

¡GRACIAS BONNIE!

Pd: ¡NO, NO LE HA PASADO NADA! ¿ACASO TIENE QUE MORIR ALGUIEN PARA QUE SE LE HOMENAJEE?

Pd2: Me encantan los dibujos en la que la representan como Alicornio junto a Lauren Faust! Poned Bonniecorn en google para verlos :)


	9. Microrelato 9

Debería haber mejorado mi ingles antes de viajar. Ahora estoy perdido en Nueva York.

Entonces un grupo de motoristas con pinta de ser "ángeles del infierno" y de ser peligrosos se me acercaron

**-What's the problem dude?-** Eso por suerte lo entendí….

**-Emm… te problemo es aim perdido…**

**-¿Hablas español?-** Preguntó uno de ellos

**-Ssssí...**

**-¿Dónde vas?**

**-A Central Park… **

**-Te llevaremos**

Al instante, me montaron en una moto y me llevaron a Central Park

**-Gracias… no sé cómo agradecéroslo**

**-No hay de que**

Mientras se marchaban, vi algo curioso en las espaldas de sus chaquetas…

¿Eran ponys de colores?

* * *

**PALABRAS USADAS: 100**

* * *

Sip, varié un poco la frase a usar, pero tengo un buen motivo y es que se pasaba del tope que me auto impuse.

Espero que os gustara y que me dejéis reviews!

Pd: mi fic Querida Princesa Celestia, sigue adelante, lo que pasa es que desde que estoy trabajando tengo menos tiempo para escribir y por eso estoy tardando tanto en publicar nuevos caps…


End file.
